


【ALLEN+RK900 /GAVIN】【ABO】【NC17】MINE

by humiga1994



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humiga1994/pseuds/humiga1994
Summary: 致力於操蓋文的懶癌作者產出的黃色廢料





	【ALLEN+RK900 /GAVIN】【ABO】【NC17】MINE

**Author's Note:**

> ●私設一大堆  
> +蓋文和艾倫其實是玩FPS認識的網友（十幾歲就認識了），又剛好艾倫和蓋文的姐姐警訓同期才間接認親，網友變成現實中的好友。  
> +艾倫在青年時期就單戀了蓋文到中年，而蓋文在被標記前是真心把艾倫當拜把好兄弟，完全沒發覺艾倫喜歡自己（a種兄弟親戚太多的壞處，搞不清楚喜歡的定義）  
> +蓋文來自中產家庭，是五個兄弟姐妹裡年紀最小的么子，由於和上面的哥姐年齡差太多外加上是家族少數幾個OMEGA （哥哥姐姐們都是A或B），所以從小備受寵愛才會導致他的個性有些扭曲。
> 
> +Omega 因為有雙性器官所以一出生就可以判定，反倒是AB要在青春期時看有無信息素才能判定第二性種。
> 
> +私設艾倫的全名為「阿爾傑艾倫」  
> RK900 的名字是「維克多」是艾倫為了任務方便取的，RK900 任職於特警隊，蓋文在開始和其交往後稱呼他為維克（Vic）
> 
> +艾倫有個非親生的女兒，艾格妮絲（只有艾倫知道），生母在孩子襁褓時期就因為壓力過大自殺了。乳名是艾妮。

看著自己的omega和其他alpha做愛是什麼滋味?

艾倫知道擼著老二時不該想這個問題，但不想也很難，因為這齣活春宮目前就在他眼前直播著，而他正坐在最佳搖滾區邊看邊清槍。

鵝黃色的室內光照出陰影隨著床上兩人的動作搖晃，有些年代的鐵藝床被晃得嘎滋作響，混雜著喘息與肉體拍打產生的碰撞聲，三者在同一時間響起卻沒有混雜成噪音，反而一連串的形成了有節奏的調子。  
艾倫無語的沈著臉坐在面對床尾的長沙發上，用著蓋文的呻吟聲當配菜、被人肏到發紅的柔軟身軀當作主菜，照著以往的習慣套弄著自己的老二，蓋文以一個深吻作為節拍的停頓，當黏稠的水聲結束時他從傳教士體位換成了背後式，大部分時候代表著他快高潮了，而這個體位能讓你插得更深、並且射在他的深處。  
蓋文上半身靠著鐵藝床的床尾支撐，他翹起自己的臀部露出了熟紅色的後穴和被操開的雌穴，一張一闔的雌穴顯然還沒從方才中斷的活塞運動中回神，像是艷紅的唇，留著口水想要吞的更多。蓋文邀請般的扒開臀肉讓開闔的陰唇滴下過多的淫水，黏滑的液體因為姿勢的關係沿著蓋文的陰莖混著前端冒出的前列腺液在床單上成了一點點的水漬。

「小乖乖，可以開動了喔。」

蓋文帶著鼻音指揮著身後的RK900操進他的穴裡，當對方一桿到底時蓋文的臉差點撞上床尾的鐵欄杆，RK900即時的拉回了一點距離避免了不必要的戰損，艾倫為此瞪了對方一眼，而蓋文則是因為蘇爽到閉著眼享受快感根本沒注意到發生了什麼，RK900等到蓋文回神並且固定好姿勢後才開始進行另一輪的抽插，RK900一手抓著蓋文後腦的髮一手握著他的腰窩深深的肏進那個多次造訪卻又不知滿足的穴裡，蓋文仰起頭承受著他想承受的一切，生理上的興奮令他身體發顫，他虛浮的抓著欄杆、隨著每次深深的肏入發出像是讚許的淫叫，不太過猥褻但也不會故作矜持，尖銳卻點到為止的浪叫像是個神祕制約，只有在蓋文真正感到舒服時才會出現，這是蓋文送給認真好孩子的禮物，而想要讓這聲音綿綿不止的唯一辦法也只能努力的埋頭苦幹、博得蓋文的歡心才能被給予獎勵。

RK900在蓋文眼裡是個實在的資優生，屌夠大夠粗也夠硬，教一次就上手還會記下他所有的性癖。

不愧是我的乖孩子，沒有像他那個愛亂來的上司兼乾爹一樣……蓋文在心底讚嘆著的同時抬頭看向了坐在角落沙發上的艾倫，對方用著像是被欠錢的兇臉瞪著他，大爺般兩腳大開的坐姿展現了他的倨傲，大敞的褲頭和外露的勃起陽具也沒有減掉半私氣場，艾倫用長年握槍的右手上下擼動著自己的陰莖，紅到發紫的陰莖一跳一跳的晃動著，馬眼流出清液夾帶著厚重的信息素，蓋文被著個征服自己的味道薰得意亂神迷，那是他alpha的味道，帶著體溫的薄荷精油味，不嗆鼻反而是讓人十分陶醉的安心感。

我的。他滿足的在心裏宣示著。

蓋文被撞得一前一後的搖晃著，股間不間斷的撞擊讓他的下腹痠脹無比，過久的性愛讓他的下半身像是朵熟紅綻放的毒花，每次採擷都溢出帶著花香的信息素，源源不絕又帶著成癮性的蜜汁讓人欲罷不能，在毫無防備的大口進食後等待著只有成癮後的墮落，最後結局只剩被吸乾和肏乾自己兩個選項。

艾倫總知道怎麼明哲保身，讓自己在性愛中敵得過蓋文的攻勢，所以當他看到蓋文伸出舌頭故意又誇張地舔了嘴唇後就偃旗息鼓、放緩了自慰的手速，這是一個挑釁，也是一個邀請。

 

"下一個就換你。"  
"放馬過來。"

 

RK900變換著角度每次都肏到蓋文的敏感點上，這也讓他得到了許多的呻吟獎勵，他鬆開抓著蓋文頭髮的手維持著相同間格的深插，雙手握著蓋文有點肉的腰窩後加強了插入的力道，每次的深入簡潔到有些粗暴，擦過敏感點頂到雌穴的最底端，那是蓋文最脆弱的地方，用於孕育更為脆弱的小生命，就算蓋文的生殖腔不會為此打開，但無機質的仿生陰莖依舊用著不容抗拒的抽插逼出了Omega的繁殖本能。

給我！射進我的肚子裡！我會一滴不剩的含在裡面，讓幾億幾億的孩子們和之前的哥哥姐姐們一決雌雄。

Omega不會對Alpha仿生人產生排斥反應，因為仿生人根本無法標記人類，使其懷孕更是天方夜譚，Alpha仿生人的精液不過是添加了安撫劑維他命合成液，當初會在仿生人身上設計第二性種只不過是想讓部分未滿足的Omega充當按摩棒使用。

山寨的永遠比不過真品。艾倫盯著蓋文高潮的表情，信心十足的在心底嘲笑著RK900。

蓋文依舊陶醉的空想著這個他不敢擁有的夢想，他空出一隻手擼著被自己冷漠許久的陰莖，享受著本能的受精喜悅，在一陣足以形容為粗野的深插中蓋文被刺激的絞緊了雌穴，他用額頭抵著床鋪下壓了上半身好讓自己的屁股能抬的更高、更好插入，數十下的粗野的撞擊後蓋文迎來了得來不易的陰道高潮，發顫的身軀絞緊了開始射精的仿生陰莖，他忘情的享受著此刻，連呻吟也轉變成粗重的呼吸聲，全身無力到發顫、連頂著床鋪的膝蓋都發抖著，要不是RK900在後面穩穩的抓著他早就整個人虛脫在床上充當鹹魚。

雖然現在也好不到哪去。

陰道高潮比射精和乾性高潮的快感還要綿延更久，RK900貼心的把蓋文擺成側姿，再從後側擁抱著他給與高潮中的愛撫，就像蓋文曾經教他的一樣，他舔弄著蓋文的耳背、沿著頸後舔舐到蓋文的腺體處，無視著艾倫投來的殺意和威脅，又咬又舔的討好這個不屬於自己的地方，一手繞到前方幫忙對方套弄著還沒射精的陰莖，這個舉動明顯的取悅到蓋文的心，他發出嬌軟的鼻息聲像隻饜足的母貓，翻著肚子任憑擺佈也不會炸毛，他扭著身把肩轉過側，RK900 意會過來先他一步的吻上了那個有些發紅的唇，空下來的手扶著蓋文的頭讓這個事後的吻不會太累人，也讓這個吻能夠更深入，雙方的舌頭纏繞、交換著彼此的體液，舌尖磨過舌苔、口腔內壁和牙齦與齒貝，巡視著早已熟悉的彼此，蓋文閉著眼享受著自己手把手調教出來的男友，完美的性伴侶，他想著，絕不是做作的討好，像是自己和自己的複製人做愛的感覺，每個動作充滿默契的合拍、每個小心思未語先破的執行，如此的熨帖人心，如此的讓人沉迷放縱。

我的。蓋文聽著自己高速鼓動的心跳聲，毫不懷疑的宣稱著，就像RK900表示的一樣，只要蓋文需要他，他就依然會“愛著”蓋文，不離不棄。

就算這具身軀永遠都不屬於他。

「我愛你……」

RK900在他耳邊用著勉強聽得到的氣音呢喃著，仿生肺部呼出的濕氣吹拂過他的鬢角和耳垂，撩人性慾的舉動成了最虔誠的告解，他不是在訴說心聲而是在陳述事實，語氣平淡卻直入人心。

我也愛你。蓋文想要對RK900這樣傾訴，但這對誰都不公平。

「我知道。」蓋文咬了一口RK900的下巴冷淡地說著，他用著全身的力氣把自己撐起來，蓋文腳步虛浮的跨開步伐，每一步都走的沉重顛簸，每一個跨步都讓自己下身的泥濘不受控制的滴落，他故作輕鬆地扯開一個無賴的笑臉，毫無羞恥的跨坐在艾倫的腰上，對方的陰莖差點就這樣頂進陰戶裡，蓋文哼了兩聲、抬起臀部讓艾倫的陰莖在他的會陰與股溝間摩擦著，碰觸到Alpha信息素的身體漸漸開始火熱，蓋文能感受到自己的雌穴裡開始出水，比之前更猛烈的性慾本能地湧現出來，Omega本能地為了標記自己的Alpha準備好受孕的絕佳肉體。

蓋文能用下身感受到艾倫一跳一跳的陰莖，他玩意十足的主動磨著對方卻在艾倫一次又一次挺腰想插入時挪開臀部，像是場忍耐與撩人的角力賽，比的是雙方誰的耐心耗盡，蓋文本來覺得自己獲勝的機率很大，但在艾倫突然釋出的濃烈信息素中軟了腰身，蓋文抓著椅背撐住上半身才沒有整個人癱軟在艾倫身上，他咬著牙把喉間的呻吟都吞了回去，用力地抽氣聲代表著他努力的克制自己本能地臣服慾望。

這是作弊!蓋文崩潰的想著，艾倫用自己Alpha的優勢讓蓋文本能地想要自己，艾倫一手抓著蓋文的腰窩一手則是從後繞到會陰處開始騷摳起蓋文的敏感處，無言卻堅定，蓋文睜眼看向身下的艾倫，才發現艾倫不知道已經盯著自己看了多久，和RK900一樣的灰色瞳孔，同樣冷漠堅定的眼神，同樣看不出想法的深邃，明明是兩個不同的個體卻同樣令蓋文著迷到兩個都割捨不下。

貪婪的婊子。蓋文自嘲著，他又再扯開一個難看的痞子樣，一手抓住了艾倫的陰莖像是在買菜一樣的挑剔著：「看起來沒有準備套子。」

「那你只能玩我後面的穴了，艾倫。」指尖分次出力的按著艾倫毫無防備的陰莖，蓋文調皮的抓著它的頂端在自己的陰戶上滑動幾下，軟肉粘膩的摩擦聲讓人性慾大增，當他咬著牙對準後穴往下坐時卻被艾倫抓著臀部動彈不得。

「夾緊一點，我可不想幹鬆掉的穴。」沉默已久的艾倫終於開口，比平常還要沙啞的嗓音顯示出他比蓋文的狀況好不到哪去，同樣也是忍了許久，只怕蓋文再亂撩就會直接粗魯的把他給辦了。

「今天只玩過一次後穴！絕對很緊！」蓋文紅著臉的信誓旦旦掛保證看在艾倫眼裡就像個在保證自己的商品絕不是山寨貨的路邊攤，更何況蓋文的保證值多少？耍無賴幾乎深刻進了蓋文里德的骨子裡，這個被從小寵壞的男人靠著厚臉皮和賴皮來爭奪自己想要的一切，攀附所有對他有利的人類，只為了看能否分得到些甜頭，也包括他，阿爾傑艾倫，這個不小心對毒花上癮的倒楣鬼。

「.......」興許是Alpha的佔有慾作祟，對於蓋文身上散發出的仿生信息素變得更加不能容忍，雖然這味道根本不帶威脅性但艾倫還是偏執的吃起了醋來。

憑甚麼你說幹哪裡我就捅哪裡，我可不是你那個聽話的按摩棒男友，你是我的Omega，搞清楚蓋文里德。

發情的Omega 根本不是被挑起佔有慾Alpha的對手，艾倫喬了個角度就直接對準蓋文的雌穴捅了進去，他雙手用著力抓著蓋文的股肉防止對方掙扎，鑽進了對方的頸窩一口咬在早被他標記過的腺體上面，一氣呵成的刺激讓蓋文防不勝防，下身被直接貫穿的痛感和被啃咬腺體的快感混雜在一起，他爽的弓起了後背，雙手連沙發椅背都抓不住，雙眼一黑的只感受到往後仰時被攔截在一塊溫熱的肉體上，當蓋文回過神時不意外的看到了RK900在他身後充當著他的靠墊。

真是個好孩子。

蓋文下意識的攬過RK900 的臉在嘴角印了個獎勵性的吻，卻忘記眼前的Alpha 會吃醋的事實，艾倫抓著他的頭髮逼他把臉偏回正面，艾倫的力道有些失控的弄痛了他，蓋文皺眉的想要開口提醒時艾倫已經一口的吻了過來，他們兩個自從標記後的親吻次數用單手就數得出來，每次都是清潔後才發生的，蓋文一直認為艾倫不是個熱衷於粘膩唾液交換的人，他甚至有點潔癖，前幾次蓋文為他口交完想討個獎勵親吻就被曚混過去，而艾倫也從來沒有為他口過。

他忘記我剛剛有吸過維克的屌嗎？蓋文疑惑任憑對方的肆虐，他甚至散發出些信息素安撫躁動的Alpha。書到用時方恨少，在艾倫業務不熟悉操作下的最大受害者絕對是蓋文，他的嘴唇被咬的艷紅無比，口腔內部甚至在過於粗魯的攪動下被牙齒劃出血漬，鐵腥味在雙方的口腔蔓延，這勾起了Alpha 的征服慾，艾倫抓起了蓋文的膝窩開始抽動，因為身型接近的關係蓋文沒辦法攀在對方身上，只能夠把身體往後仰躺在RK900 的身上讓自己能夠承受對方猛烈到粗野的撞擊，被繞過腋下穩穩的扶著身軀，蓋文的上半身靠在RK900 有彈性的裸胸上，每次艾倫插入時蓋文的身軀便會往RK900 的身上碰撞，像是被海浪拍打而依偎的情侶，此時此刻被佔有慾控制理智的艾倫恨極了帶走他Omega 心思的塑料按摩棒，想一槍把它給報廢，或是在特警隊秘密演練時找個沒人的時機摧毀它，這樣他就可以獨享蓋文了，就像是它還沒出現的從前。

你這樣會毀了你。艾倫的心魔提醒著他，還有你認為他心目中的你，全都會毀掉。

長期的特警生涯讓艾倫的身軀健壯又續滿了可以隨時爆發的能量，在一個足以讓蓋文叫出聲的深頂後他換個姿勢，手掌移到蓋文的兩股上抓緊，隨著從沙發上站起的姿勢蓋文被人托在空中，用了個三人省力版的火車便當姿勢被肏著，蓋文看著身前抓痛他屁股、埋頭狂肏的Alpha，又瞧見自己那根半軟不硬的屌隨著對方大開大闔的動作晃動著卻被對方無視就覺得調教還是要看時機，艾倫這把年紀一定不好教，只懂得用自己的體力和性種優勢死命的肏根本是敗筆，也不想想自己幾歲了……

為什麼他們十幾歲認識時沒有搞在一起？反而是沈迷網路？蓋文絕對有自信可以把艾倫引導成自己合意的伴侶。

艾倫察覺到了蓋文的分神，教訓意謂濃厚的深肏下，他頂著蓋文的深處不肯動作，龜頭脹大的磨著雌穴最內裏、最柔軟的地方，蓋文被頂的下腹脹痛，這種感覺雖然少見但是熟悉的可怕，蓋文下意識的縮緊了自己的甬道，祈禱著艾倫會不小心在此時洩了出來，但是沒有，艾倫依舊是那麼佢傲，寡言的令蓋文心虛。

「你知道發情期吃事後避孕藥沒有用，對吧?」蓋文打哈哈的提醒著，想要顯示自己多游刃有餘的模樣：「艾倫，射在外面？或是我的屁眼裡？小艾妮絕對不會想要有弟妹來搶她的玩具。」

「打開。」

「射在我臉上，我可以幫你吸出來！我會舔乾淨的！想想你一把年紀還要存育兒基金不要鬧了！」

「打開。」

「馬的阿爾傑艾倫你是精蟲衝腦膩？！拔出去老子幫你口，懂？」蓋文忍不住對艾倫惡言相向，他雙腿空踢著掙扎，反而是被前後方抓得更緊，蓋文疑惑的轉頭看著最依自己的RK900 造反，感到絕望到不敢相信。

「蓋文里德，打開，懂？」

艾倫難得和RK900 用眼神達到共識，他拔出柱身用力的挺腰貫穿蓋文，無視了蓋文的哭叫，每一下都直直頂著蓋文最為柔軟的地方，蓋文被連續的幾下深肏頂到快要吐了，下半身痛麻、漲得不像自己的部位，生殖腔在非自願的情況下被Alpha 磨開、進入，這讓艾倫產生了巨大的成就感，他頂進了那個只有他造訪過、流著奶與蜜的屬地，濃厚的信息素包圍著他，彷彿是催促著他在此留下基因，艾倫此刻成了個沒腦袋的打樁機，無視了那個被自己珍重的人的哭喊，一下又一下的把自己硬燙的陰莖肏入那個應該被小心對待的柔軟地。

「不……拔出去，艾倫你快給我醒醒！」

我的！我的！我的！我的！我的！我的！

「我…好、不舒服……出去……滾……」

艾倫在一陣放飛自我的瘋狂後頂入了蓋文生殖腔的深處、並在裡面成結。

如果不算標記的那次的話這是艾倫第一次在蓋文的生殖腔內射進，當結開始栓住腔室並且開始射精時艾倫抱著虛脫的蓋文坐回沙發上，當腦袋冷靜下來後他面對的是緊縮著肩膀像是在哭的蓋文，艾倫不知道該怎麼面對不講垃圾話的蓋文，艾倫不擅長講安慰話，他生疏的在腦海中組織著句子時被蓋文突如其來的紂擊爆擊了腦袋。

「馬的如果真的有了，老子絕對不會出半毛錢！操馬的，養了個會造反的塑料混帳我真的人生失敗！」蓋文沙啞的怒吼著，這次他是真的生氣，連心愛RK900也被罵了進去。

幸好長時間的性愛幾乎耗盡蓋文的體力，不然這一下不是腦震盪也是顱內出血。

也有可能是艾倫的海綿體直接撕裂傷，誰知道呢。

「考慮到蓋文的年紀，最後的生育時機就是今年。」RK900依舊站在原地按摩起蓋文的肌肉，他恆溫的手掌肆意的揉捏起了蓋文的背後，這讓依舊在成結狀態的蓋文起了個不小的冷顫。

「生個會造反的混帳？我有個前車之鑑了，不了謝謝！」

蓋文極力的想要扭過身罵人，無奈這麼做會扯痛自己，他氣呼呼的想著等到結消退了就要把這兩個禽獸踢出家門，誰敢硬闖就準備吃慶記全餐。

「原諒我，好不？」一開始服軟的是RK900，他討好的舔著蓋文的額角，用著只對蓋文發出的柔聲撒嬌著：「你生的孩子一定很可愛。」

「滾！不要以為當個哈巴狗現在還管用！……等等！你在摸哪裡……噎！」

蓋文一直以為自家的RK900是個被自己馴服的哈士奇，雖然眼神兇了點骨子裡還是隻二哈，蓋文的心很受傷，他被矇騙得把自己的幸福給賠了進去，RK900 根本是扮成月月的狐狸！而自己被這兩個互相吃醋卻合作無間的禽獸吃得死死的。

RK900 撐開了蓋文在今日一直被冷落的後穴，一吋一吋的塞入自己的仿生陰莖，裡面依舊像是最後一次使用時的濕潤，進入的毫無阻礙。

艾倫的結還沒消退，他往上頂了幾下刷了個存在感，也在表達著自己的體力還可以再來幾發。

「我會壞掉……」

「希望孩子的個性不要像他爸。」艾倫涼涼的說著，沒有指名道姓卻直接激怒了蓋文。

「哪個爸你最好給我說清楚！阿爾傑艾倫！」

蓋文揪著艾倫的領子吼著，漲紅的臉因為激動滴下的汗滴落到在下處的艾倫臉上，他目不轉睛的盯著過於有精神的蓋文。

就算被欺凌似的對待卻依舊鋒芒外露的耀眼，我的Omega ，艾倫心滿意足的想著。

 

我的。

 

 

END.(๑˙❥˙๑)

 

其實前面還有很多劇情想要用小短篇的方式呈現艾倫單戀蓋文，不自覺撩漢的傻子蓋和想告白卻不敢行動的艾倫，被RK900 捷足先登的憤怒艾倫之類的，還有異常乖巧可怕到像是不同款的RK900 Σ( ° △ °|||)︴我家RK900兇不起來

之前寫得這篇「我的，我的?」其實可以一起服用，講訴了艾倫無所謂和在乎的心理，順便講女兒怎麼蹦出來的還有蓋文的信息素

（因為我發現我懶只搞得定短篇，這篇6000多個字完全是靠肉撐起來的）

 

可是太想吃肉了所以不知為何就先把這篇生了出來

好惹以下接收強制安麗的短篇「我的，我的?」  
艾倫→蓋文，沒有康九百

 

2032年8月

"Man always remember love because of romatic only"

唯有浪漫使男人謹記愛情。

微醺的低語隨著萬寶路(Marlboro)的白菸傾瀉而出，在深夏的夜裡讓微風帶離現場，紙菸的火光比不過頭頂的路燈明亮，但就是想盯著看，它不是綻放生命能量的螢火蟲，也不是指引船隻的燈塔，他是令人唾棄的舊時代產物，刺鼻的味道提醒著它擁有的致癌物，但就是想盯著看。

美麗的東西通常是危險的。蓋文心想著，但也最吸引人。

「什麼意思？」

「萬寶路的都市傳說，Omega 間會聊的無聊事。」

「這個菸放太久，很噁。」換下特警服的艾倫依舊是全副武裝，皺眉緊繃的神情像是攻堅的前一刻，他把菸用腳踩熄，抬手拒絕了蓋文遞過來的啤酒罐，我開車送你，心照不宣，蓋文把獻殷勤用的菸盒丟進不遠處的公共垃圾桶裡，單手開了原本要給艾倫的啤酒、毫不客氣的喝了起來。

萬寶路紙菸是蓋文從受害者的個人倉庫挖出來的，在不影響辦案的前提下蓋文把它私了下來，畢竟近十年來電子菸越來越便宜下紙菸反倒是少見，蓋文不抽菸，每次私下的碰面他只喝酒，但他知道艾倫有抽電子菸，所以就順手的私了下來，順道去找了隻打火機，打算給他的好酒友懷舊一下。

就算蓋文不說艾倫大概猜得出這盒菸的出處，他知道蓋文的手腳不乾淨，他的正義感提醒他應該糾正蓋文、教他什麼是職業道德，否則他會為此毀掉自己的職業生涯，但是每次蓋文嘻皮笑臉的遞上來路不明的的玩意時，艾倫的腦子裡卻下意識的選擇包庇，包庇這個想和Alpha 當好兄弟的蠢蛋Omega ，他想要保有這個有點討好又像是幼童在分享自己玩具一般的笑容。

蓋文忘記紙菸有最佳賞味期，過期的焦油讓口腔整個充滿油耗味，這味道讓艾倫噁心，但他沒有責怪蓋文，只是像平常一樣隨著蓋文的視線和他一起發呆。

「麗莎生了，和產檢的一樣，是個女孩。」艾倫掏出了自己的萬寶路電子菸盒，在等待加熱的途中忽然冒出了一句。

「啊?」蓋文轉頭看向艾倫，他低頭等待著綠色提示燈停止。在蓋文的眼裡艾倫雖然待人有些冷漠但絕對是個負責任的好男人，讓自己的Omega 在醫院獨自臨盆的情況不應該發生在他身上。

「那你還處在這裡?」蓋文說的有些不諒解，艾倫在他隨著情緒溢出的信息素裡聞到了憤慨。

他在為了他的同類打抱不平。

「我通知醫院明早過去，沒事。」艾倫抽了一口菸，盡量把自己埋在香料白霧裡，艾倫不想要自己沈迷在那個不應該存在在底特律的緬梔花香。

底特律不適合緬梔存活，但信息素是緬梔花味的蓋文里德在底特律活了下來，他變成了一株不屬於任何人、香味四溢卻有著劇毒*1的迷人存在。

我的。艾倫本能的認定著，下一秒又理性的否決。

我的？不，不可能。

上帝總會幫你開一扇窗的，是不？艾倫，你心屬的Omega 只把你當好兄弟，而你每次自慰或是和妻子行房時想到的都是他的臉，你該感到虧欠的正妻生下來的孩子不是你的種，當初給與她標記的也不是你，你只不過是個被無縫接軌的倒楣鬼，喝醉酒不小心撿到破爛的資源回收業者，我和妳互不相欠啊麗莎，繼續扮演傳統家庭的樣版吧。

「你該不會產前憂鬱了吧?」蓋文聽說標記後Alpha 和Omega 的情緒容易受對方影響，懷孕時期的Omega 是最容易缺失安全感，需要Alpha 長期的陪伴，當他憂心忡忡的把這套理論說給艾倫聽後只得到另一道白煙。

「別開玩笑了。」

「那孩子名字想好了沒?」

「.........」吐掉了最後一口逃避，艾倫把電子煙盒整組丟到了垃圾桶裡，盡量裝出喜獲千金的語氣：「艾格妮絲(Agnes)。」

 

「純潔的艾格妮絲*2。」別像你母親一樣當個婊子，女兒。

 

 

*1-緬梔也叫做雞蛋花，是夾竹桃科的，亞熱帶植物，天氣太冷不會開花不會有葉子，可作藥用也有毒性。  
*2-Agnes這個名字涵義是神聖、正直、純潔等等，艾倫在用孩子的名字反諷妻子的不忠，但是他也精神外遇所以下意識的認為扯平，並且把孩子當作自己的孩子一樣稱呼，丟掉菸代表著要當個好父親。

Man always remember love because of romatic only，縮寫就是marlboro(萬寶路，還有個說法是抽萬寶路的男人都是花心貨。


End file.
